


A Visitor

by fizzygingr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Dawn Syndulla - Freeform, Gen, This entire AU is angst, Winter Blueberry AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzygingr/pseuds/fizzygingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll have you back, but you might not recognized what you're coming back to."</p>
<p>Part of the Winter Blueberry AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visitor

Ezra wasn’t sure who he’d expected to come through the door, but it definitely wasn’t a little girl. In fact, he hadn’t even known there was a little girl on board. But now that he saw her, it was easy enough to put the pieces together. In fact, he’d suspected something when he heard Kanan and Hera whispering under their breath about “keeping Dawn away from him”.

So this was Dawn.

“A lot’s changed, Ezra,” Zeb had said to him before. “We’ll have you back, but you might not recognize what you’re coming back to.” And he wondered, when he looked at the kid, what else he’d missed. With them, with the Empire…he was just starting to realize long they’d kept him in the dark…

“Are you a good guy or a bad guy?” the girl asked, staring intently at his face as though searching for an answer on it. Ezra wished he weren’t chained to the wall, only so he could move farther away from her.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be here,” he said.

The girl - Dawn - was unfazed. “Are you a good guy,” she repeated, “or a bad guy?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hmm,” she said, clearly not satisfied with his answer. “My mom said you’re a good guy.”

“Look, I really don’t think you should-”

“Why do you have chains, then? If you’re a good guy?”

He sighed. “Ask your parents.”

“I did. They wouldn’t tell me.”

Kanan came through the door just then, a plate of food in hand. “Dawn,” he said, with a sternness that Ezra had seldom heard before, “What did I tell you about coming in here?”

“But no one will tell me why he’s chained up!” she whined.

Kanan sighed and rubbed his temple. “I’ll tell you later,” he said.

“You promise?”

“No.”

The girl huffed and stomped away

Without a word, Kanan set the plate down on the floor next to Ezra. He laid a hand on Ezra’s shoulder, breathed in as if he were about to say something, then exhaled and walked away.

This sure as hell wasn’t the same home he’d left. But he knew he’d stay for as long as they’d have him. It was the closest thing to home he could find, so he’d cling to it; he’d cling to it until they took that from him, too.


End file.
